That is the will of god
by Violets Dreamer
Summary: After Deidara died tobi change back to his madara character and wanted to test pein loyalty but how? PeinKonan bad ending


Naruto-That is the will of god

After Deidara died tobi change back to his madara character and wanted to test pein loyalty but how? PeinKonan bad ending

_________________________________________________________________________________

After deidara died Tobi have nothing much to do.

He sat at the akatsuki meeting room chief chair thinking about his plans.  
His secret plans is going pretty smooth even

He didn't expect so many akatsuki member defeated (dead)

It will take awhile before his secret plan to work  
So Evil tobi got bored wondering what to do now?

Tobi starting to think of the past akatsuki member  
sasori , the red pupper master

Hidan , the crazy jashin believer

Kakuzu , the money worker holic

Deidara , the crazy bomber

Itachi , the beautiful liar

Itachi and Deidara was the only two that give tobi a deepest impression

Itachi … If only he can change his stubborn thinking…  
Maybe he won't die in that way.  
If only he can be that loyal to me… Tobi thinking.

It such a pity … tobi say whispering

But stubborn thinking was not always a bad thing

Tobi decreased ex partner Deidara

His '' favorites '' deidara sempai always so stubborn and hot headed

Always talking about his clay bomb

Always trying to explain to tobi how beautiful it can be with his artist clay bomb.

Tobi will always mess his sempai words up abit as a joke  
Soon his sempai will being chasing him with some flying bombs.

It was pretty dangerous as there are times deidara-sempai ''nearly'' blow him up.

Deidara got scold by leader pretty often because of tobi  
But it was so fun to annoy his favorite deidara-sempai.

But it was a unfortunate that his deidara-sempai self-destruction himself for art.

Things got more quiet and boring without his deidara-sempai.

Now tobi is wondering how pein is doing  
Tobi last recall , last time when he have a little chat with pein and konan always nearby him.  
Pein still have give him a leader respect .

Althought pein give him a respect before.

It being awhile that tobi let him play as a leader role

But does him still obey and think of him as a leader? Tobi wonder

With a thought of it  
Tobi starting to think of a test.

A test for pein loyalty.

It didn't take evil tobi to think of it, too long.

Many other village ninja notice ,what the akatsuki trying to do  
All believe if they leave them alone any longer

They will be a big threat for all ninja village  
So they began to send a lot ninja to clear them

With most of the akatsuki member gone  
Pein and konan need to do more work around their village to keep the intruder out

Kisame and zetsu was doing other mission outside the land

Normally konan never leave pein side

But they must spilt up to deal all the intruder all around their land

Konan began fighting with a group of ninja  
It was not a easy fight as they work in a group very well  
They did some damage to Konan  
But konan as one of the akatsuki member  
She is of course not weak either  
It take her some time but she manage to confuse them and defeat them one by one.

Before konan kill them off  
One of them struggling to luck his luck reasoning with her.

Saying ''What you all do are wrong can't you see!''

Konan look at him and say ''that is the will of God…''

There is no doubts or hesitation in her talk.

The enemy scream his last words saying ''That god of yours will one day killed you too!!''

Soon konan paper cover him totally and suffocation to death.

Konan look at the the dead body and say ''if that is the will of god…''

Konan was going to change back to paper butterfly  
To fly to the next area to deal with other intruder.

From no where suddenly shoot a needle to konan's neck  
It was a short sharp pain.

It was a surpise for konan cause she was sure she check her surrounding before.  
There shouldn't be any enemy nearby

Konan quickly try to pull out the needle but it seem to disappear.

Konan look back scanning around with her paper trying to find the enemy  
But even she can scan through the area with her paper fast and far  
She can't find anyone at all  
It like it never exits

No one can disappear off so fast  
Expect … there is two preson that she knew ,that possible to do that

Either it zetsu or… tobi…

Normally Zetsu won't attack unless it food  
Zetsu never use needle to attack as konan can remember.

Next konan think of tobi  
She can't figure any reason for tobi to do it

But it was unpredictable for what tobi might do

Since he is Madara the real leader of akatsuki .

She can feel the needle poison in her spreading up.

Konan don't have time to go back to base and cure it.

Her butterfly found a group intruders coming

Konan can't let them go through in any further

Without much thinking she change into paper butterfly and fly off

This time the intruder seem to be in a much more bigger group  
It take her more time but she manage to break them up

Killing one by one through their confusion

As the time pass longer and longer

Konan can feel her speed and vision getting slower and slower  
The poison seem to slow down her down only  
But it can be a deadly if the enemy notice it

Konan did try her best to mask her weakness  
But the enemy notice it as time pass

They speed up and damage konan more

But at the last few minutes moment  
When they thought , they got her

The paper on the ground all suddenly fly up and seem like making a big tornado  
They got drag in and cut too death.

Konan success in ambushing them.  
They seem to forget that even konan with speed and vision slow down badly

Her charka on the paper didn't slow down and attack as fast as normal.

They injure konan more that she expected

But it was not enough to danger her life yet.

Previously fight due to her slow movement some of the ninja manage to run pass her .

Konan feeling weak was unable to transform into paper butterfly anymore.  
So she walk as fast as she can to track down the intruder she fail to stop.

Pein on another side  
Have finish his part on clearing all the intruder invading the rain village.

Pein jumping from building to building to return to base  
Expecting konan to finish her job waiting for him at the akatsuki meeting room.

Since konan can change into paper butterfly and always fly faster a bit more than pein.

Pein was reaching the akatsuki meeting room.  
But when he get in he found tobi waiting for him

Tobi sitting at the chief chair looking at pein who just come in.

Tobi ask pein '' Are all the intruder gone?''

They are all eliminated madara-sama Pein say

Tobi smile evilly in his masks.

''But there seem to have some intruder let in base now.'' Tobi says

Pein look at tobi unable to see what he is thinking under his mask.

''It seem like konan have let them pass through.'' Tobi says

''I will take care of the intruders…'' pein says  
When pein was going to walk off

Tobi says ''Pein .. I want you to kill all the intruders and konan …''

Pein back facing tobi  
Surprise to hear him say about killing konan

Pein didn't think it is a so serious case

That he need to kill konan for it.

Pein wanted to say something but tobi cut in

''This is the will of god … she have failed the mission ''  
''We don't need people who fail a simple job like this around''

''She can't help us to create the world you and I wanted''

''Remember to take back her ring…'' tobi says

Pein stand there and didn't move for awhile.

''Pein… didn't you heard what your leader just say?'' tobi ask

''…Yes Madara-sama…'' say pein

Pein clutching his fist a bit and leaf the room in spite seconds.

Konan struggling to move faster  
She sense someone in front and look forward  
Expecting to be enemy but it Pein.

''Pein…? ''Konan ask

Pein can figure what she was trying to say  
''I finish them off '' Pein says

Pein can see konan is hurt pretty bad  
Her walking way is also werid.

He can guess she got poison by someone.

Is anything wrong? Konan ask  
Although pein never show any in emotion  
But she can sense something wrong.

Soon the sky starting to change cloudly dark  
Konan notice the weather changes

''I am here to kill you…'' Pein say

Konan look at pein

''This is a will …'' konan ask

Pein cut in say ''yes…''

They begin together for so long  
They seem to know what each other are thinking

''Aren't you going to run?'' Pein ask

Although it pointless to ask  
He should know her answer

Konan look at pein  
Before he charge in and deliver a blow in her organ

Konan didn't try escape or block any of his attack and just waited  
Damage inside a lot that it beyond repair point.

The next thing konan knew is she is lying on the ground.

Bleeding a lot blood but she can't feel much pain

Konan seem clearly awake somehow

She looks at Pein

The sky is starting to have light rain  
Some of konan paper butterfly still flying around  
Dropping down when the light rain hits them

Pein walk closer and look at her  
''Do you regret or fear?'' Pein asked

''The thing I fear is already long gone … but.. I do regret…''

''For not able to follow .. with you… to see the new world… any longer…''Konan say

Pein was kinda of surpise to hear that

Konan eyes is starting to getting more and more heavy  
With every blink , she try her best to open her eyes to see pein a bit longer

While close her eye for next blinking

She can feel the rain gotten more heavy  
And some warm water on her face.

Rain aren't suppose to be warm  
Konan open her eyes to see pein kneeing next to her  
Pein didn't notice but he is crying with the rain

Although his expression didn't change at all

Pein can feel his heart pain

He never thought he can feel this much pain in his heart

He thought he throw all the emotion away long ago

''Pein…'' Konan call his name  
Using her last strength she could gather  
Using her hand reach and touch pein face

''Pein.. you are.. forever invincible … remember that…''konan says

Konan cough out more blood as she can guess there not much time left

''Do you have any last wish?'' Pein ask

''Take my head flower… let my flower be in my place… to company you .. to the world you are going…'' konan says

Pein reach and take her head flower out  
It loose her hair abit.

Konan saw pein taken the flower she asked him too  
She smile faintly but notice by pein

With that konan hand slip off and drop to the ground.

Konan died with her eye half open look at pein  
There is no fear in her eyes.  
She look peaceful even last min of her death  
In some point she look like still alive to pein  
But pein knows she is already dead.

Pein remember some thing from the past

Although she is like a fragile paper from time to time  
She never seem to fall

A paper that look so fragile yet unbreakable…

In the past  
Where she still use to smile  
Even when she look so torn up like a paper at times

''Aren't you afraid?'' He asked  
''Nope…you are here aren't you?'' she say

When older when they just join and form akatsuki

''Do you regret or fear?'' Pein asked

''There is nothing I fear or regret now.'' Konan say

''Do you think we are doing the right things?'' Pein asked  
''If that the will of the god'' Konan say

_For him…  
I will follow If that the will of the god  
Pein I will follow you…_

_For your will_

_Forever…_

Back to reality

Pein reach to her hand and take her ring out

After he got the ring he move back a bit

There won't have anyone left in akatsuki to help bury her

Pein decided he will bury her himself

Pein swing his hand

The ground below konan spilt up  
dropping konan down

With a last respect and a last meeting with her.

Konan probably his , last partner  
She is falling down in a deep deep place  
She slowly disappear deep in the dark hole he created.

''Good bye…'' pein whisper

With another little swing from him

The upper ground start closing up itself.  
After it close up completely  
Pein walk back to the base with a flower with him.

Tobi now looking outside the window thinking  
''It seem this rain … is going to rain a long while…'' Tobi whisper


End file.
